Worthy of You
by Amphitrite II
Summary: Bakura is yearning for Yami's love, trying to convince himself that he doesn't deserve it. Meanwhile, Yami's mind is in a mess after his breakup with Yuugi. But neither has any idea what Fate has in store for them. :::Darkshipping, YB/YY:::
1. Loneliness

A/n: Okay, so this is the revision. I went back and read the chapters and realized that I really sucked at writing back in September. I'm surprised you guys still read it. Anyway, here's the _real_ thing. And I hope you don't mind that I typed it in Japanese format…Tell me if you do.

Pairings: Yaoi. Yuri. Bakura + Yami, Seto/Jou, Malik/Ryou, Mai + Anzu, implied Yami/Yuugi

Disclaimer: Yeah, the show is just TOTALLY filled with yaoi couples isn't it? 

- - - - -

Bakura gazed longingly out the window of Ryou's room.

"Yami? Are you coming to bed?" came a soft voice from the other side of the room. Bakura turned and stared at his light with emotionless brown eyes. He shook his head.

"I can't sleep." he replied. Ryou looked concernedly at him.

"Daijoubu? [Are you all right?]"

Bakura sighed. "Yes. If you'll please excuse me, I think I'll go for a walk in the park." Ryou nodded, understanding.

"Okay…But make sure you don't get into any trouble!" Bakura rolled his eyes, but nodded all the same.

"G'night, Aibou." He said, patting Ryou's hair shyly before striding out into the dark night."

"Good night, Yami." Ryou whispered.

***

Bakura sighed and sat down on a stone bench in the park. Lately, he had just been lonely. Okay, so he was used to loneliness. What else do you expect from someone who had been trapped in a Sennen item for three thousand years? But recently…it just seemed like everyone he knew was drifting away from him. Of course, they were only his hikari's friends…but still.

Jou and Seto were together. Everyone had accepted that, though they were still a bit shocked. He had to admit, though, that it was pretty damn amusing to watch the two bicker for two minutes and start making out crazily afterwards.

Yami and Yuugi had always been together…

And Ryou…his sweet, innocent light…was with Malik. Malik, of all people. The group had accepted this as well. Bakura didn't like this. There was nothing wrong with Malik or Mariku, but it just…he was just…

Okay. He was jealous. He hated to admit it, but he was. Not of Ryou or Malik specifically…just jealous of everyone in general. Jealous that everyone seemed to have found their soul mates.

The former thief's thoughts were distracted at the sound of approaching footsteps. Yami appeared from behind the shadows of the bushes.

"What are you doing here?" Bakura asked, angry that his private space had been intruded. Especially by the Pharaoh.

"I should ask you the same question." he replied smugly.

"I came here to think." Bakura answered, crossing his arms.

"Well, I come here every night." Yami shot back crossly. Bakura bit his upper lip. _Uhm…yeah…his lips…wait! What the hell am I thinking?_ Yami mentally slapped himself for thinking such twisted thoughts.

"Fine!" Bakura growled angrily and sat down on the edge of the stone bench. Yami took a seat as far from Bakura as he could. They sat in silence.

_Oh joy. Now Mr. I Am So Great is here. Stupid pharaoh._ Bakura thought bitterly._ Though he does look kind of cute when he's mad…No! I can't fall for him again. Not EVER._

**Flashback**

_"We can't keep seeing each other secretly!" Yami said, frowning._

_"Why not?" Bakura retorted._

_"…If somebody finds out…"_

_"Stop with the foreshadowing! Why must you always be so pessimistic?"_

_"But what would they say if they found out?"_

_"Does it matter what other people think?" Bakura practically yelled. The current pharaoh bit his lip and looked at the ground ashamedly._

_"It matters to me."_

**End Flashback**

Bakura stared at his hands. A small dark red cut ran across his wrist. That was his life long reminder of the time when Yami had given up on him and he had tried to kill himself…

He scooted over on the stone bench until he was sitting right next to the spiky-haired pharaoh. Yami didn't realized at first and when he did, he looked at the former tomb robber and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm…cold." Bakura said. _Oh Ra, that was the lamest excuse ever…_ But he didn't need to fake a shiver. It had been many, _many_ years since he had had the chance to be this close to his supposed enemy. Bakura snuggled tightly next to the former pharaoh. What came as a shock was that Yami didn't shove him off.

***

Ryou frowned. Something was different with his yami. He had been distancing himself lately…always going for walks… This difference was something that he didn't like. It had only happened recently, he noted. He forced himself to think. What had happened recently that had made Bakura change the way he acted?

Well, Jou and Seto had gotten together…and so had he and Malik…then there was the whole cookie issue…wait!

_Malik and me! It must have been! Yami probably fell left out…_Ryou's face fell. He didn't like anyone to be left out, since he had experienced enough of that in his childhood. He picked up the phone by his bed and quickly dialed Yuugi's number.

"Hello?" a voice answered, yawning. Ryou hesitated.

"Yuugi? Did I wake you?"

"Uhh…yeah. Is that you, Ryou-kun?"

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry about waking you up."

"It's okay. I'm a light sleeper."

"Yuugi…I need your help. How do you cheer up someone who feels left out?"

***

Yami said to himself, "Well, it's late. I'd better be going." He stood up, forgetting that Bakura had been leaning against him, currently asleep with an angelic smile on his face. The thief's head hit the stone when the pharaoh stood up, waking him up.

"ITAI!" he screamed into the night. He glared at Yami (or rather his back), who was leaving. Yami didn't see and just kept walking on instead.

It wasn't until much later that he had realized that he and Bakura had been together for half an hour…without tossing insults at each other every second.

- - - - -

A/n: Okay, I admit. If you've read the original version, this one wasn't much different. For some reason…it seemed shorter. O_o I don't know. Gah. This fic still needs a lot of work…

Review, onegai.


	2. Depression

A/n: Blah, blah. Nothing to say. Many great thanks to all who reviewed, though.

Pairings: Yaoi. Yuri. Bakura + Yami, Seto/Jou, Malik/Ryou, Mai + Anzu, implied Yami/Yuugi

Disclaimer: I WISH! [And yes, lawyers, that means that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!]

- - - - -

(( The next morning… ))

Bakura sat up on Ryou's bed, sniffing for the delicious smell of his light's cooking. But it never came. The thief stood up confusedly and walked down the stairs dazedly. He rubbed his head. He winced. Ow. It still hurt from when he had hit the stone bench.

Ryou was nowhere to be seen. The house was completely empty; Ryou's father was on another business trip. He walked into the kitchen, quickly spotting a slightly crumpled note on the table, along with some coins. On the note was what was obviously Ryou's writing, though it showed that he had been in a rush when he had written it.

Yami- 

_Went to Malik's. I'll be back around one. You'll have to make breakfast yourself, sorry. Here's some money for going to the market. Unfortunately, there is absolutely no food in the refrigerator. (I think Jou at it all the last time he was here…) Ja ne! _

_- Ryou_

Bakura glared at the note. _I can't cook! Let's just hope that some of Aibou's talents have rubbed off on me. Otherwise…ugh, I don't even want to think about it. _He grabbed the money and got ready to leave the house when he froze in his spot.

What the hell do you buy in a market? 

***

The former pharaoh sighed as he got up from his bed in his vacant room. After taking a quick shower, he sat at the kitchen table and the memories of the night before flowed into his mind. He gave another depressed sigh.

He hadn't told Bakura the real reason he was at the park. Sure, it was true that he went there almost every night, but that bench was one of his and Yuugi's favorite places.

Yuugi.

The thought of the name just brought painful thoughts into his mind. His hikari, the one that he loved with all of his heart, had broken up with him…just yesterday night.

**Flashback**

"Yami, we can't be together anymore." Yuugi said bluntly. Yami gaped at him, completely startled at his partner's words.

_"NANI?!? [What?!?]"_

_"You love somebody else. I can tell from the way your eyes look when we're together. I don't want to be in your way if you really wish to be with another…It wouldn't be fair to you…or that person."_

_"What are you talking about?" Yami questioned confusedly. "I love **you**."_

_"And you know that I love you two, but we both know that things aren't the same anymore." Yuugi said sadly, looking down. Yami gave his hikari a hard stare._

_"If that's your decision, Aibou…then I'll respect it. But I swear that I do not love anyone else!" The pharaoh exclaimed, still confused._

_"You may not know now, Yami-chan, demo [but]…you will soon. I know you will." Yami was silent. "Are you mad at me?" Yuugi asked meekly, mistaking his dark half's silence for anger. Yami shook his head._

_"Of course not! I'm just…confused. Yeah, that's it." Yami shook his head and walked silently out the front door._

**End Flashback**

A single tear slipped from the spirit of the Puzzle's right eye. He wiped it away quickly, slightly embarrassed. He buried his face in his arms. Suddenly, the phone rang.

_Ring ring!_ Yami just ignored it and stayed where he was.

Ring ring! 

_Ring ring!_

Ring ring! 

Yami threw a pen at it. "SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU DAMN PHONE!"

Ring ring! 

He growled and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Pharaoh! Perfect. I will be at your house in exactly ten minutes."

"Uhh…wh—" Bakura hung up. Yami stared at the phone in disbelief. He shrugged and went back to moping in the chair.

(( _Exactly_ ten minutes later…))

The back door creaked open quietly. Yami didn't move. Maybe that was because he didn't hear it. Bakura crept up to where Yami was sitting and yelled, "BOOOO!!!"

Yami still didn't move an inch. Bakura frowned. He had been hoping to make the pharaoh at least jump…or something! He poked his supposed enemy. Nothing. He poked him again. Finally, Yami raised his head.

"Hello, Thief." He greeted in a monotone. He received an odd look in return.

"What? That's it? No insult?" he asked, slightly curious. Yami was silent again. "…Pharaoh? Uhh…okay." He frowned. "Well, _we_ are going to the grocery store."

Yami groaned. "Why?"

"I have to have breakfast, you moron. Hey! Do you have any food here?"

Yami shook his head. "Yuugi raided the refrigerator yesterday." He smiled sadly at his aibou's name. Bakura thought he was grinning.

"Okay, okay. I get it. You love your light. Now, let's go." Bakura dragged Yami off the seat, which resulted with the Puzzle spirit landing on the ground. Bakura pulled him by the arm outside and into Ryou's car, which he had 'borrowed'. Borrowed was a word that he used often.

He shoved Yami, who showed no resistance, into the passenger seat and got into the driver's seat himself.

Needless to say, the thief's driving was not all that great. He swerved from side to side, ignoring all stop signs and traffic lights. Yami barely noticed…or if he did, he didn't say a thing. They arrived safely (barely) at the local market.

Yami turned to Bakura, finally speaking. "What do you buy at a market?" he wondered. Bakura groaned and slapped his forehead.

"You don't know either? Ugh, you're useless." He muttered. Bakura was sure that Yami had heard every word he had said, but he was still silent. The pale haired demon frowned. This silent side of Yami was annoying. It felt like he _needed_ someone to insult him…namely the pharaoh.

***

(( Half an hour later…))

Bakura and Yami loaded the groceries into the trunk. A bunch of snacks, canned foods, and something that suspiciously looked like a dead squirrel…nothing special. Yami slid into the passenger seat while Bakura sat in the driver's. The thief raced to Yuugi's home, once again demonstrating his great driving skills and flattening a poor defenseless cat on the way.

Yami turned back in his seat to see the squat of fur on the road. He flinched as several other drivers drove over it.

Bakura screeched onto the driveway and parked to let Yami out. He hesitated, then asked as Yami stepped out, "Pharaoh, not that I care or anything, but why are you acting so…depressed?" in the least domestic voice he could come up with. Yami's eyes watered.

Yuugi broke up with me…" he whispered, slamming the car door shut and running quickly into the Kame Game Corner. Bakura just stared.

- - - - -

A/n: Uhhh…at least this chapter was more revised than the previous one. I found so many mistakes. I _really_ sucked at writing back when I wrote this, didn't I?

Review, onegai.


	3. Waterworks

A/n: I was suffering from major Writer's Block when I originally wrote this, so forgive me if it's absolutely pointless. And…there's not much Kura/Yami in this chapter. Just a warning.

Pairings: Yaoi. Yuri. Bakura + Yami, Seto/Jou, Malik/Ryou, Mai + Anzu, implied Yami/Yuugi

Disclaimer: What do you think? [And yet again, that means that I'm not claiming Yu-Gi-Oh!] 

- - - - - 

The thief pulled up to the Bakura driveway. Yami's words ran through his head.

Yuugi broke up with me… 

Yami was…he was single now. It was a dream come true. _Demo [but]…I promised myself that I wouldn't fall in love with him again. I can't forget the past…_Bakura thought sadly. He slammed the door of the car, grabbed the groceries, and fumbled with his keys. After finally managing to open the door, he ran with the bags into the house and dropped them on the kitchen floor.

Then he ran back to the front door, locked it tight, and ran back into the kitchen. He grabbed a box of cereal from one of the bags and went into the living room. He seated himself on the sofa, starting to surf the channels on the television. Without removing his eyes from the TV, he grabbed a handful of cereal and ate.

Finally, when he was content and satiated, he lay himself down on the couch and drifted off to sleep.

***

(( A little backwards in time, back to before Yami woke up…))

Ryou sat on Malik's bed while his lover dialed the number to the Kame Game Corner. It rang four times before it was picked up.

"Ohayo, Kame Game Shop. May I help you?" came Yuugi's voice from the other end of the line.

"Yuugi?" Malik asked.

"Malik?"

"…Yeah. Can you come over to my house? Ryou's already here." Malik stated. Yuugi paused.

"Sure, I guess. Why?"

"Uh…I'm not sure. Ryou says that you'll find out when you get here. I have no idea what this is about." The Egyptian replied.

"Okay. Ja."

"Ja." Malik hung up.

"So?" Ryou asked from the bed. Malik nodded, seating himself next to Ryou. He was leaning in for a kiss when the doorbell rang. He scowled darkly and ran downstairs, opening the door.

"BAKA [Idiot]! I WAS AB—" He stopped in the middle of his sentence and looked down to see a smiling Mutoh Yuugi. "Oh. It's just you. Gomen." He apologized. Yuugi shrugged.

"No big deal. So what did I interrupt on that would make you yell so loud?" he asked innocently. Malik blushed.

"…Nothing. How'd you get here so fast?" He asked curiously. Yuugi raised an eyebrow.

"Malik, I live right by the corner." He said. The blonde sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." He led Yuugi upstairs to his room, where Ryou was waiting.

"Hey, Yuugi!" Ryou greeted.

"Hello, Ryou-kun!" Yuugi replied. He cocked his head to the side. "Why am I here again?"

Ryou hesitated. "Well…I want to take action on what we discussed yesterday night. I think what you suggested, Yuugi, is a good idea, but I wanted to make sure there were no other ideas." 

Malik frowned. "Did I miss something?" Ryou grinned sheepishly. He pulled his boyfriend onto the bed. Malik wrapped a protective arm around his waist and Ryou leaned his head on his shoulder. Yuugi just sat down on the carpeted floor. He averted his eyes politely and sadly from the happy couple. It made him think of Yami.

Of how they used to cuddle, of their first kiss…and of Yami in general.

Ryou noticed how Yuugi wasn't his usual cheerful self and how his eyes reflected sorrow. "Yuugi?" he asked softly. "Is something wrong?" Yuugi bit his lip, trying to hold back the tears that flooded his eyes.

"I…I…I-I-I broke up with Yami…" he said softly and hugged his knees to his chest, sobbing into his arms. Both Ryou and Malik gaped. Yuugi and Yami…not together anymore?

It had been the two Sennen Puzzle owners that had played matchmaker for the two of _them_. They had showed the two of them not to be embarrassed about their sexual preferences.

And now…they weren't even together anymore?

It came as a huge shock. _But something's not right here. Yuugi said that he broke up with his yami. Then why is he crying? _Ryou thought.

"Yuugi?" he asked. "If you broke up with him…then why are you so upset?" Yuugi raised a tearstained face up and looked at his pale haired friend.

"I didn't want to. I really didn't. But he…he loves another. As in…not me." At these words, fresh tears flowed down his cheeks. Ryou rushed to his side and hugged him in sympathy. Malik sat down on his other side and awkwardly patted Yuugi on the back, not good at comforting people.

Yuugi looked up at the other two hikaris. "Thanks, guys." He whispered. They both grinned.

"No problem."

"So Yuugi-kun, you suggested a party, right?" Ryou said uncomfortably, trying to change the subject. He turned to Malik for a moment. "Yesterday, Bakura seemed really…depressed. I think he feels left out. So I asked Yuugi for ideas to cheer him up." Yuugi nodded.

"We could plan it out and invite everyone. It'd be fun." He said, sounding a little more like his normal self.

Malik raised an eyebrow. "We?" Ryou smiled sweetly at him.

"Yes, _we_." Malik sighed.

"Wait, everyone?" he asked. "Everyone, or _everyone _everyone?"

"…What's the difference?" Ryou asked confusedly.

"One has one everyone and the other has two everyones so everyone would only be everyone and _everyone_ everyone would have literally everyone." Yuugi said matter-of-factly. Ryou rubbed his head.

"Somewhere along there, I got lost. But I suppose you made some sense. Could you repeat that, onegai [please]?"

"Sure! One has everyone and the othe—" Yuugi started. Malik shoved his hand over the younger light's mouth.

"Forget I ever said anything! So…how are we going to do this?"

"Umm…we need to write invitations." Ryou said. Malik groaned impatiently.

"Can't we just call them up?"

Ryou shrugged. "I guess. Now who are we going to invite?"

"Yami, Bakura, Mariku, Jou, Honda, Anzu, Shaadi—" Yuugi started to ramble off names of everyone he knew. Malik interrupted.

"Shaadi? Are you talking about the Guardian? He lives in Egypt!" Yuugi raised an eyebrow.

"…and your point is?" he asked innocently. Malik slapped his own forehead and waved his hand to signal for Yuugi to continue.

"—Isis, Kaiba, Mokuba, Shizuka, Otogi, Mai, Pegasus—"

"PEGASUS?" Ryou shrieked fearfully. "Pegasus? As in Pegasus J. Crawford, the former owner of the Sennen Eye? Why would you invite him?" Yuugi shrugged and went on with the list.

***

(( Eight minutes later…))

"Okay! Okay! You can stop now!" Malik yelled. Yuugi stopped and looked at him confusedly.

"Why?"

"Um, Yuugi? Don't you want to narrow that list down?" Ryou asked. Yuugi frowned.

"Aww…fine. We'll invite Yami, Bakura, Mariku, Jou, Honda, Anzu, Isis, Mai, Kaiba, Mokuba, Shizuka, and Shaadi." He listed. Ryou sighed.

"Yuugi, that's still twelve people, fifteen including us three." He stated. Yuugi looked at him.

"So?"

"Are your jii-chan and mother really going to let you host a party with eleven teens, three spirits from Ancient Egypt, and the Guardian of the Sennen Items, who lives in Egypt?"

"Sure. Why not? Jii-chan and Mother aren't even going to be there." Yuugi replied confidently. Both Malik and Ryou sighed, but shrugged nonetheless.

"It's your place that's going to be trashed." Malik said. Ryou tossed Yuugi the phone and Malik an address book. Yuugi tossed the phone back to Ryou.

"_You _call. It's your party."

Ryou scowled, but grabbed the address book from Malik's hands nonetheless. He dialed Jounouchi's number.

"Ohayo, Jou? Oh, were you sleeping? Gomen nasai. Let me ask you a question, though. Would you like to come to a party?"

- - - - -

A/n: …Why are these chapters all so short?!?!?

Review, onegai.


	4. Preparations

A/n: Eesh, strange chapter, poorly written. All of the chapters before these revisions sucked. O_o At least I know that I've improved…Now if only I could get a break from school and actually have time to _work_ on these things…

Pairings: Yaoi. Yuri. Bakura + Yami, Seto/Jou, Malik/Ryou, Mai + Anzu, implied Yami/Yuugi

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

- - - - - 

"Yami? Yami, wake up!" Ryou gently shook Bakura. He stirred slightly and slowly opened his almond eyes. He blinked at his light.

"Aibou?" Ryou nodded. "…hi." Ryou rolled his eyes and started up the stairs. Without even turning around to look at his darker half, he spoke.

"Oh, we'll be going to a party at Yuugi's house tomorrow. Just to let you know."

Bakura's eyes widened. "Why?" Ryou didn't reply, but stopped walking. "Do I have to, Hikari?" he whined. Ryou continued walking on the staircase. "Aibou, I don't want to go!" Ryou turned around midstep. His soft eyes met Bakura's.

"Yami will be there…" he whispered and walked into his room, closing the door. Bakura stared blankly at step where the pale haired light had been standing.

"How…how did he know?" he whispered.

***

Ryou grabbed the blue phone on his desk and quickly dialed Yuugi's phone number. "He's coming." Ryou said bluntly.

"Great! Yami said he'd come. Or, he didn't really say he'd come. He just kind of grumbled something. I think he was in a bad mood. Anyway, he's coming." The shorter boy's voice replied. Ryou nodded, even though Yuugi couldn't see it.

"What about the party supplies and food and…other stuff?" Ryou asked.

"Oh, that. It's already taken care of. We have some old party stuff that I was going to use for my birthday party last year. I'll need you and Malik to help prepare food, set up the stuff, things like that. And I already asked Mai about the music."

"Okay, good. I'll meet you tomorrow at ten to prepare?" Ryou said.

"Sure. See you then."

"Ja ne [Later!]."

***

(( The next day… ))

The bell that signaled the entrance of someone in the Kame Game Corner rang. Yuugi rushed to the counter just in time to see Ryou and Malik walk in. He grinned at them. 

"Thanks for coming, you two." He said gratefully. The couple smiled and followed their fellow hikari into the kitchen.

"So…umm…let's start with the food, shall we?" Malik proposed. Yuugi nodded.

"Great idea. We already have all kinds of stuff and lots of it, because of Jounouchi. Every time he comes, he always eats all our food, so now Jii-chan [Grandfather] and I actually by food for him and leave it here for him to eat when he comes over." Yuugi told them, grabbing two bottles of soda from the pantry.

Ryou raised an eyebrow and Malik just shook his head, an amused look on his face.

"So, we'll just order pizzas for lunch, right?" Ryou asked. Yuugi nodded.

"Yeah. But it'll be quite a few, since Jounouchi-kun can eat…well…a lot. Plus, it's for fifteen people anyway."

"I'll call the store," Malik offered. Yuugi's smile widened.

"Thanks, Malik-kun." Malik blinked at the title, then took the phone and a coupon sheet from the refrigerator and left for a quieter place. Yuugi turned to Ryou.

"Can you set up the decorations? They're in a box in the living room." he said. Ryou shrugged and went into the living room. Yuugi took out the cups and plates and started setting up the refreshment table.

He set the cups and soda at one end of the table and placed the plates at the other end. Between them sat plates of cookies, crackers, chips, vegetables and dip, candy, and all an assortment of fruits. Yuugi was right when he said that they bought extra food for Jounouchi.

Yuugi looked at all the colorful wrappers on the floor and giggled softly. Then he started to throw them all into a large black garbage bag.

Ryou was adorning the living room with gold streamers and throwing white, silver, and gold confetti all over the place. He grinned at his so-called artwork. The living room had been cleared and the couches and tables were all pushed to the side, but you could still sit. A colorful spinning light that shone out in different colors was currently on top of the TV, turned off.

Stereos that Mai had offered were next to the television. A stack of CDs was on top of one of the speakers. Gold and white balloons that he had blown floated around the ceiling.

A banner that had previously said "Happy Birthday!" was now flipped around and read in green ink: Ryou, Malik, and Yuugi's Party! Well, actually, it only read: Ryou, Malik, and Yuugi's Par because he had written his letters too big and had run out of space. 

Oh well. There was nothing he could do about it. He adjusted a streamer and ran into the kitchen, wanting to show Yuugi his masterpiece.

Yuugi had just finished placing a plate of chocolate covered strawberries in the refrigerator when Ryou walked in.

"Hey, Ryou! Are you done?" Yuugi asked cheerfully. The idea of having a party had really cheered him up and had helped greatly take his mind off of his dark side. Ryou nodded, just as happy.

"Where's Malik?" Yuugi wondered. The blonde had been gone for a while. Pizza didn't take _that_ long to order, did it? Ryou shrugged. At that moment, Malik walked into the kitchen, grinning. Ryou hugged him.

"Where've you been?" he asked. Malik looked at him curiously.

"Ordering pizza. Like I said I would." He replied casually, looking a little confused as to why he was being questioned. Ryou raised an eyebrow.

"It takes that long to order pizza?" Malik fidgeted nervously.

"Uh…I got in a fight with the guy on the other line. He just wouldn't give me extra cheese!" he admitted. Ryou just rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. Yuugi interrupted their 'moment'.

"Hey, we need a cake. All parties have cake, don't they?" he asked. Malik shrugged.

"Whatever you say. I'll just tell Yami and Isis to get one on the way over. No problem." He said. Yuugi and Ryou looked each other, then at him.

"Would Mariku really do that for us?" Yuugi asked. Malik just shrugged again.

"Well, not for you guys, but for me, yeah. Anyway, if he won't, Isis will make him." He then proceeded to dial the number to his house.

***

Yami frowned. He looked at his alarm clock on his beside table. He was in his room and on his bed. He had been given a room when Yuugi had 'showed' him to Sugoroku, but he barely slept in it.

Until now.

He preferred to sleep in his hikari's bed with Yuugi. Or he _had_ preferred to. Now…he wasn't so sure. After they had broken up, Yami had moved to his room, which was basically empty. I mean, what do you expect a former pharaoh to have in his room in the twenty-first century?

Well, there was a really kawaii picture of Yuugi hugging him that was framed and on the bare wooden desk. He took the photo into his hands and gently traced the outline of his lighter half, the corners of his mouth forming into a small smile.

He missed his aibou, but had barely even looked at him ever since that…that night. Last night, Yuugi had told him that there was going to be a party today. But even then, Yuugi hadn't looked him in the eye.

It saddened the Pharaoh that his own partner wouldn't even look at him. He never thought about how depressed Yuugi must have been. How hurt he must have been…

All he could think of was the empty feeling in him. He longed to see the little one's beautiful eyes look back at him and tell him that he loved him.

But he shook his head sadly, eyes watering again. _The pain will never go away._ Yami thought bitterly. _I'll never fall in love again. The pain. It just hurts too much. I'm not going to risk it all happening again. From now on, never will I love anyone._

While the Spirit of the Ring had vowed to never fall for Yami again, the Pharaoh had sworn to never fall in love. With anyone…again.

Little did either of the two Egyptian spirits know that these promises would collide…and Fate would intervene. Nothing would ever be the same again.

- - - - -

A/n: I still think that they're too short.

Review, onegai.


	5. Impression

A/n: Here's Chapter 5, revised! Yay-ness. These revisions make the story actually tolerable, I think. But it still sucks. -_-

Oh, a warning to all of you. This chapter and the next two or something are leaning a bit on the Jou/Mai side. But it's only to add plot. For those of you that don't know, I absolutely despise het so there is no way that I would write a Jou/Mai.

Pairings: Yaoi. Yuri. Bakura + Yami, Seto/Jou, Malik/Ryou, Mai + Anzu, implied Yami/Yuugi

Disclaimer: I think it's a good thing that I don't own anything. I mean, imagine the world if I did. O_O

- - - - - 

The doorbell rang. All three of the lights rushed to the door, grinning. Well actually, only Yuugi and Ryou were grinning. Malik…doesn't…really…grin. Yuugi flung the door open and hugged the person who stood there. Unfortunately, the person just happened to be…

Kaiba Seto.

Seto cleared his throat uncomfortably and Yuugi looked up. He let go quickly and flushed noticeably. He ran quickly into the kitchen. Jou, who had just arrived behind Seto, stepped coolly up to his boyfriend. He grabbed the collar of the other's jacket, which was kind of difficult, considering that Seto is…very tall. Jounouchi lost his usual friendly expression and his eyes grew dark as he glared up.

"Did I just see what I thought I saw?" he asked coldly. For once, Seto couldn't say a word. "You were hugging Yuugi, weren't you?" Seto opened his mouth to protest, but the blonde just shoved him away.

Jounouchi stomped inside, cursing angrily underneath his breath. The CEO followed him in, glaring daggers at Ryou and Malik as if this were their fault. Ryou moved closer to Malik nervously.

Meanwhile, Yami stood at the top of the stairwell, watching everything and everyone. His crimson eyes were burning with jealous fury. _Yuugi_ had embraced _Kaiba_. His sworn enemy! But then he remembered that Yuugi was no longer his and he had no power to stop him from hugging who he wanted to. But did it have to be _KAIBA_?

He wiped his eyes, as he had felt the water building up again, and walked back to his room, slamming the door as hard as he could, like an angsty teenager.

Downstairs (where everyone had gathered except for Bakura, Shaadi, and the pizza man, they all jumped at the sudden noise as the house shook. Then they all shrugged at each other and went back to what they were doing.

Mai waltzed over to the three hikaris. "Nice party you've got going here, Ryou." She winked at him in a seductive manner. Or at least it would've been seductive if Ryou hadn't been gay. Malik growled and shielded his boyfriend protectively.

"Are you hitting on my Ryou?" he demanded. Ryou blushed and touched Malik's arm reassuringly.

"I don't—" he started. Mai blinked at the Egyptian glaring at her. This time, Jou came to her rescue. Again.

"Not unless Mai hits on everyone, Malik. She winks at all of us." He said casually, gulping down an entire cup of soda afterwards. Mai slung an arm around Jou's shoulder and they walked to the refreshments table. Together. Malik shot the pair a dirty look before turning back to look at Ryou. He wasn't there.

The Gravekeeper shrugged. _Oh well. I better go and check if Yami and Oneesan bought the cake._ He thought.

Seto watched everyone from his spot on the couch. He sipped his cup of water slowly and spit it back into the cup when he saw Jou pass by. Mai had her arm around his shoulder and his – what was he now? Ex-boyfriend? – was laughing at something she had said.

Jou looked at Seto and smirked. He wrapped his arm around Mai's waist and they walked away from his view. Seto balled his hands into fists. Nobody touched anything that was his except for him. _Nobody._

_That slut is going to pay._

The doorbell rang for the seventh (more or less) time. "I'll get it!" Malik shouted. Yuugi nodded, still red from the 'incident'. Malik opened the door. Bakura stood there on the doorstep, looking exhausted. Malik blinked. "Whoa. You okay?"

Bakura shook his head tiredly and stayed silent. Malik let him in and closed the door behind them, sending his friend a questioning glance. He realized that the thief wasn't going to say a thing and said, "The Pharaoh's upstairs, if you want to go find him." before he left to find Ryou.__

Bakura stood there, mildly surprised. Why did it seem like everyone knew about Yami…and him? He walked upstairs to Yami's room, since he had nothing better to do. It wasn't as if he had even _wanted_ to come to this gathering, anywho.

He thought of knocking but didn't really care at the moment (or ever), so he just walked in.

Yami was sitting on the floor near one of the walls, facing it. With Yuugi's old markers in his hand, he was writing the words "I hate Kaiba" over and over again in Egyptian hieroglyphs. 

Bakura stifled a snicker and said something instead. "I didn't know you hated Kaiba so much."

Yami spun around at hearing the familiar voice. Bakura was surprised, no, _shocked_, to see the pharaoh's eyes streaming with fresh tears. He opened his mouth twice to make a witty comment, but found that he could. He couldn't make fun of his past lover…

Not now. Not when he was in need of…of comfort.

So he did something completely unexpected by both of them. He lifted the former ruler up into his arms and set him gently down on the bed. Yami stared at him in horror.

_Is this Bakura?!??!_ was his first thought. Bakura wiped the crystalline tears from Yami's eyes. "Now tell me what's wrong." He said in a soothing voice. _Okay, this definitely isn't Bakura. But, I'll tell him anyway. I need to get this off my chest…_

"I-I…Yuugi broke up with me."

"Are you still not over that yet? I thought that it was actually something serious—" He stopped at the look that Yami was giving him. "There's more, isn't there?" Yami nodded sullenly. He started to describe everything that had happened The Night. Bakura stayed quiet and listened attentively.

After he finished, Yami broke into loose sobs. Bakura scooted over until he was right next to him. He started to rub his back soothingly, not really noticing that he was doing so.

Yami sighed contentedly, resting in the tomb robber's arms. His sobs quieted to just sniffles. It actually felt…nice…to be in the tomb robber's arms. Bakura was just as comfortable. _Demo [But] wait…something Yami said…_

_"He (Yuugi) said that I loved somebody else. He said that he could see it in my **eyes**."_

No…Could…could it be? Was Yami in love with somebody else? _I've failed again…just when I thought I could get him…NO WAIT! Damn it! I made a freaking promise. I'm NOT going to fall for him again! And even though I am a yami and (was) a thief…I don't break promises._

"Pharaoh? Who do you _love_?" he asked softly, not to startle Yami. Crimson eyes met dark chocolate. Pharaoh's and tomb robber's.

"I…I don't know. I…I just don't know...now." Yami said finally. Bakura nodded, not feeling too well in the pit of his stomach. He stood up and walked out of the room. On the way though, he dropped something on the ground before he closed the door and walked back downstairs.

Yami went to pick it up. It was a photo of him and Bakura. It had been taken in Disneyland Sea with the other members of Yuugi-tachi. But a computer had edited them out, so it was only them two. It was obvious that the tomb robber had worked hard on making it. 

He smiled slightly and put it on his desk, next to the photo of him and Yuugi. Then he flumped back onto his bed and tried to go to sleep.

- - - - -

A/n: That was so short! Why are they all so short? [anime vein pop] And I don't know what to add, I can't change the plot or add too many details…_x

Review, onegai.


	6. Jealous

A/n: It's been a while since I last revised this, but I'm finally back! 

For this chapter, I tried to write in all the people who were invited to the party, so I apologize if there wasn't much about Yami or Bakura. I do have to talk about the others, don't I? Well, not really, but I tried, 'kay? And it kinda focuses on the Mai/Jou/Seto/Jou thing. Sowwy.

Pairings: Yaoi. Yuri. Bakura + Yami, Seto/Jou, Malik/Ryou, Mai + Anzu, implied Yami/Yuugi

Disclaimer: Gah. You know the answer, don't you? …I hope.

- - - - - 

Bakura retreated downstairs. It took all his will to keep from pouncing Yami. But he had to gain the Pharaoh's trust before he gained his heart. So much for not ever falling for him again. He sighed. Every time he tried to say something, it always came out as an insult. It was rather disheartening.

Maybe I should just not talk. At least I wouldn't be insulting him without meaning to. Then both of us would be happy. Well, not happy, but satisfied, I suppose.

In Egypt, it had been Yami that had made the first move. It had also been Yami that had broken their love…and the tomb robber's heart. _I suppose I'm just too weak…_ He plopped himself down next to Seto on the couch.

The CEO was staring jealously at Mai and Jou dance. Bakura could sense the fire burning in his cobalt blue eyes.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Bakura spoke up after a moment of observance.

"Nothing." Seto replied without even a glance. Bakura smirked.

"I thought _you_ were with the little blonde puppy?"

"I _was_. Until that Kujaku Mai came. Bitch." He spat. The ancient spirit raised a delicate eyebrow.

"How appropriate. The female dog stole the puppy." He chuckled, despite his own situation. "Explain." Seto sighed, leaning on the armrest on his side of the couch.

"Jou thought that I hugged Yuugi and he got mad. Call it overreacting, but whatever. That's how Jou is, I suppose. But I know him. He's only all mushy-mushy with Mai to get back at me." The billionaire spared Bakura a glance.

"You're lucky. You're alone and don't have to deal with any of this love shit." He shot a dirty look at Mai. Bakura looked at Seto.

"You don't know half of it." He replied bitterly. "I have to deal with more of it than you ever will have to. Two words for you. Get. Over. It." With that, he left and went into the kitchen.

"…But that's three words." Seto stared at Bakura's departing back a moment before going back to his moping.

After a while, he got bored, so he stomped onto the dance floor. He found Jou and dragged him to a darker corner of the room.

"What your fucking problem?" the street kid spat. "Why aren't you dancing with your _friend_, Yuugi? Or should I say _boyfriend_?" he sneered. Seto looked Jou in the eye.

"Are you implying that I love him more you?" he asked. Jou smirked.

"Are you implying that you _do_ love him, then?"

Seto gulped. _Wrong choice of words…_

"I…I…I…" he stuttered. But Jou had already left. He sighed. Today was really not his day. He slumped back onto the couch, sulking. Not his day at all.

***

Bakura wandered to the pantry to get more cups. Not because he was nice, but because he was bored. He opened the door and as he grabbed the bag, he just happened to look down and find Ryou and Malik making out. He dropped the bag on his light's head and slammed the door after screaming, "Fuck the cups! Get a room, you freaks!"

From inside, Malik and Ryou raised their eyebrows at each other, both thinking the same thing. _But we_ are_ in a room already…_Then they both shrugged and went back to kissing and groping places that they shouldn't be touching.

Bakura frowned. He was starting to feel jealous again. Not of Ryou or Malik, but of their relationship. He longed to be loved. _Especially by that hot pharaoh._ It used to be his role to protect Ryou. It was his purpose.

But when Malik had come along, he had lost that purpose. He didn't have anything against Malik, but he wanted someone to protect.

That someone being Yami. He sat down at the kitchen table and went to sleep, dreaming about the night that Yami became his.

***

Kaiba Mokuba sighed from drinking his fifth cup of fruit punch. He was bored. All these older kids were partying and he didn't know what to do. Plus, he had the strangest urge to spike Yuugi's punch. He sighed again and looked at his older brother.

Seto was still glaring at Mai and Jou. Mokuba frowned. _I thought Nii-sama was with Jou? But why isn't he with him right now? And why does Jou look so happy dancing with Mai?_ _Did they break up or something?_ _He_ ran to the still dancing pair. He tugged on Jou's jacket. Jou looked down at the frowning preteen.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Seto?" Mokuba asked innocently.

"Urusei, you little brat!" Jou growled. Mokuba frowned slightly. _What's wrong with _him? He had always played Game Cube with him and Duel Monsters too…

"Well, aren't you?" Mokuba continued to inquiry. Jou scowled and kicked his leg, making him trip and spill his cup of punch all over Mai. Her face turned a shade of dark red in anger.

"You ruined my new outfit, you little freak!" she screamed. Mokuba got to his feet and ran out the door, bursting into tears. _I'm not usually this emotional, but this is different!_

Realizing that she had water all over her, clinging to her ever curve, Mai blushed and ran to the bathroom after quickly grabbing her purse. On the other hand, Seto quickly followed Mokuba, worried about what had just happened.

All he had seen was (ex?) boyfriend kicking his little brother and knocking over the cup of punch.

***

Shizuka frowned at her reflection in the mirror. She was in the bathroom after excusing herself from a very boring conversation with Anzu. It probably couldn't even be called a conversation because all Shizuka had done was just nodded politely while Anzu kept blabbing and blabbing about…she wasn't even sure what. Probably something about clothes.

Shizuka rolled her eyes. Sure, the older girl was a good friend and someone she looked up to, but when she started talking…Oh, she would just keep going, and going, and going.

She patted her auburn hair lightly and sighed. She hadn't liked what she had seen. The whole Jou-Mai thing. What else? But she, like Seto, knew that her brother didn't _really_ like Mai in that way. He was only trying to make Seto jealous and get revenge.

She rolled her eyes to herself again. Sometimes, her brother was just an idiot. Seto wouldn't get jealous, just really pissed off and probably start thinking about killing Mai. Besides, from what a red Yuugi had told her, Seto hadn't really hugged him. Yuugi had actually been the one who had given the hug. But it had been on accident, not like it meant anything at all. Too bad Jou didn't know that.

She was startled out of her thoughts by a loud (and desperate sounding) pounding on the door. She blinked curiously and opened it, revealing a drenched Mai, bright red and fuming. Shizuka simply raised an eyebrow and voiced exactly what she was thinking.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Mai ran into the bathroom and flung down her purse. "Kaiba's stupid little brother spilled punch all over my new outfit. Now I'm all wet." Shizuka shook her head and decided to leave the other girl alone. _Mokuba wouldn't do that on purpose, I know. So what's the real story?_ She left and wandered back to the living room.

Mai swore loudly as she attempted to dry her top off with the hair dryer. After tedious tries, she just gave up and threw her jacket, which she had luckily taken off before, over the top. She shivered slightly, but shrugged it off. She carefully redid her makeup and hair, which was now a slightly red tint because of the bright red punch. _Eww…I really have to wash it when I get home…_

She smirked at her image in the mirror. _You've still got it, girl, if Jou's come back. Ha! I knew that Kaiba jerk wasn't good enough for him. Now I've finally got the guy I've wanted ever since that Rishid incident during Battle City. Sure, he's young, but what is age but a simple, ignorant number? _

_He's always felt the same for me. I know it. He only dates that CEO-show-off because he can get rich off it. And after turning down so many dates from a bunch of other cute guys, I've finally gotten what I want._

_Jounouchi Katsuya._

***

Shizuka rushed to Yuugi, who was still faintly red. It's amazing that he stayed blushing for that long of a time period. "Where are the Kaiba brothers?" she asked out of curiosity, not seeing them in the room.

"Seto ran after Mokuba, who went out the door. I think he was crying." Yuugi replied.

"Why didn't you go after him?"

Yuugi shook his head and looked up at her. "Shizuka-chan, do you really think that Seto would even _want_ me around? After all, the reason Jou's like this is my fault. If only I hadn't been so careless…"

Shizuka put a comforting hand on another one of her idol's shoulder. "It'll be all right. I hope." Yuugi smiled.

"Thanks. Can you go find them for me? I think they went that way." He pointed out the door.

"Sure." She nodded and ran out the door.

"By the way, have you seen Ryou or Malik? I can't find them anywhere!"

***

Shizuka found Seto at the side of the Kame Game Corner, trying to comfort a still crying Mokuba. "Seto-san?" She said softly. He turned.

"Shizuka." He addressed stiffly. She nodded politely and went quickly to Mokuba.

"Hey, Mokuba…daijoubu?"

He sniffed and nodded, wiping his tears with the back of his hands. She smiled weakly and handed him a pack of tissues from her sling-on pack. He wiped his tears and blew his nose before saying, "Arigatou gozaimasu, Shizuka-san." She gave him a small hug.

"No problem, Mokuba. Now, are you _sure_ that you're okay?"

"H-Hai." He replied.

"What did Mai do?" she asked. She really wanted to know.

"Mai-san? She didn't do anything. Jou kicked me and I spilled my punch all over her. I think your oniichan hates me…" Shizuka hugged him tightly this time.

"I don't think he hates you. He's just being a big idiot. I promise that he doesn't hate you, okay, Mokuba?" He sniffed and nodded again, then hugged her back. Shizuka let go and patted him on the head affectionately. She stood up, looking up to face Seto.

"Seto-san, I apologize for Oniichan's idiotic…ness." She ran a hand through her long hair absently and sighed. Seto shook his head.

"It's not your fault…Demo, could you _please_ go talk some sense into him?" The CEO pleaded, his eyes showing just how desperate he was, even though he was trying to conceal with his usual attitude. Shizuka smiled lightly. She knew Seto.

"Of course, Seto-san." She replied softly, then turned and left to look for her brother.

- - - - -

A/n: ^^ Now _that's_ a better length for the end of a chapter. Still, short, but much longer than the others. I think I had fun when I was writing this chapter way back in November.

Review, onegai.


	7. Imprint

A/n: [sigh] I'm seriously beginning to think that I have some obsession with the yamis crying…X_x

Disclaimer: [waves at reader] [points to self] Lei. [points to picture of Yami] Yuugioh. Yu-Gi-Oh! [points to picture of Takahashi-sama] Mr. Takahashi. [points at self again] Lei no own [points to Yami] Yu-Gi-Oh! [points to picture of Takahashi-sama] He does. Okay? [grins brightly]

Notes: [rolls eyes] Kissy parts. Not between Bakura and Yami, yet, though. +_+ God, I swear you readers are going to kill me for not getting to the IMPORTANT parts yet. Okay, I'm not saying that this isn't important, but it's not exactly Bakura/Yami yet, is it? It's coming, I tell you! It's coming!

- - - - -

Bakura awoke painfully, suddenly aware of the tears flowing down his cheeks. He gave a slight sob and looked at his wrist again, the one with the red streak. He had just had a series of dreams about him and Yami in Ancient Egypt.

The one he had just awoken from was a replay of his suicidal attempt. He flinched and tried to push it out of his mind.

Ryou walked in and gasped when he saw the state of his yami. The tomb robber had salty, dry streaks of tears on his almost-white cheeks and his eyes were red from crying. His dark almond orbs were hollow and his white hair was completely disheveled.

The thief's light walked up to Bakura. "Yami, what **_happened_** to you?" Bakura tried to look dignified, but gave up and started sobbing on Ryou's shoulder. Ryou was startled by his yami's sudden change of behavior, but tried to comfort him nonetheless. He sat Bakura down at the kitchen table and waited patiently for him to stop.

When he finally did, Ryou asked calmly, "What's wrong, Yami?" Bakura sniffled and startled mumbling incoherent words. Ryou caught the word "Yami" somewhere in there.

"You love him, don't you?" he asked softly. There was a long silence before Bakura nodded weakly and looked down at his lap in shame. Ryou handed a box of tissue and the thief took it gratefully.

"Aibou? What do I _do_?" Bakura asked. Ryou looked up and noticed how helpless his dark self looked. He gave him a tight hug before leaving.

/Only time will tell, Yami. Only time will tell…/

"That doesn't help, Aibou." Bakura muttered angrily. He hurried to the bathroom farthest away from the partying teens, which happened to be upstairs.

When he got there, he stared at himself in the mirror. He looked…awful. So he washed his face and attempted to neaten his hair…to its usual state. He knew the red in his eyes wouldn't fade for a while and he _really_ didn't want the others to see him crying, so he sat down on the toilet cover and waited.

He put his elbows on his lap and covered his face with his hands. He sighed. A headache was starting to form from all this…stress. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind and relax. 

It didn't work. The headache only got worse. _I didn't even know that spirits could get headaches._ he thought vaguely. He opened his eyes. When his vision cleared, he saw something…odd. In front of him was a bunch of messy streaks that could actually be someone trying to write Japanese. He squinted. It WAS someone writing Japanese! Just not very skillfully.

He raised his eyebrow at the messy scribbles, but reminded himself that he probably couldn't do any better. He knitted his eyebrows in confusion to read it. Ryou had taught him very little of this nation's language…

**_Bakura._**

He blinked. _WHY is my name carved in Yugi's bathroom?!?_

…wait.

There are only three people who could've carved that. Sugoroku was instantly eliminated because he didn't even know that Ryou had a yami.

That left only Yugi or Yami.

Why would either of them write his name on the wall? With a knife?

Bakura frowned. It didn't make any sense at all. Yugi didn't like Bakura very much…because Yami didn't like him very much. And Yami obviously hated him to bits. 

He sighed again. The pain of the headache was increasing.

With all of his heart, he wished that it was Yami. Because then maybe he had a chance with the pharaoh…

He closed his eyes again, focusing on a clear picture of Yami. He splashed cold water on his face again, wiped it slightly, and took a deep breath. He looked at his reflection. His eyes were no longer red. Good.

Serenity walked back into the living room. She scanned the room for her older brother. He was standing in the corner farthest away from Yugi, who was talking animatedly to Tristan. He had his arms crossed and was tapping his right foot impatiently, shooting glances at the bathroom Mai had run into.

She quickened her steps and stopped right in front of him. He glanced down at her a quirked a brow. She slapped him. Hard.

Seto walked in at this time, holding Mokuba's hand.

Joey raised a hand slowly and touched his cheek, which had just begun to turn purple.

"What—" he started. Serenity cut him off.

"HOW DARE YOU?!?" she screamed. "All you ever think about is yourself! Just because Yugi _accidentally_ hugged Seto, you go all multiple personalities and start hitting on Mai!" 

By now, the entire room was silent. Even the music was turned off. Everyone was looking at the two Wheeler siblings with curiosity, interest, amusement, confusion, take your pick.

"Have you ever thought about how any of us are feeling? What about, Yugi, huh?" She pointed to Yugi, who turned three shades of red and looked at the floor. "And Seto? Ever think about how your BOYFRIEND feels about you dancing with a GIRL?"

Joey looked at Seto, who turned his head to look at a nonexistence point on the wall.

"And what about me?" she continued. "Yes, I am being selfish, but I'm not BETRAYING anyone, like you. Joey, do you know how stupid you are being? You have an absolutely cute boyfriend," Seto blushed slightly. "And you don't even care! Instead, you stick with Mai, who's already reserved by somebody else!"

Nobody asked who had reserved Mai, though Téa turned pink. Joey looked down into his sister's eyes and sighed. "I…I'm sorry." Serenity glared up at him and pointed to Seto.

"Don't tell me, tell _him_." She went up to Mokuba and startled to talk energetically with him, completely ignoring Joey and Seto.

Joey's soft brown eyes met the icy blue of the Kaibacorp CEO's. He walked hesitantly up to Seto, who looked very hurt.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered softly. Seto smiled and his eyes sparkled.

"Forgiven." He said just as quietly and held Joey's head, leaning down too place a soft kiss on the blonde's lips.

And that was the scene that Mai was met with when she walked in. She let out a horrified shriek, running to a guest bedroom nearby with her face in her hands.

Seto and Joey didn't even notice her. They were too occupied with each other. Soon the curious eyes of the others on them left and they went back to what they were doing.

Isis smiled at Téa. "Now's your chance." She said, pushing the girl toward the guest bedroom. Téa straightened her skirt and nervously patted her hair. She took a deep breath and quietly entered the room, shutting the door carefully behind her.

Mai was sitting on the bed, crying her heart out. 

"Mai?" Téa said softly, not wanting to startle the other girl. She looked up and Téa could see that she was a mess because her redone makeup was smeared once again. "Are you all right?"

Téa smacked herself mentally. _Of course she's not all right, what am I thinking?_ She sat down next to Mai cautiously. Mai sniffed.

"What are _you _doing here? I thought you'd be with all your _friends_. Why are you here with a brokenhearted girl when you could be out there?" She spat angrily. Téa's eyes brimmed with tears. She looked at her hands, suddenly finding them very interesting.

"…I care." She said quietly. Mai's eyes shot up, alerted.

"Why?"

There was a long silence. Then…

"I…I love you…" Téa whispered, averting her gaze. Mai stood up, now completely alarmed. She touched her ear. Did she just hear right?

"W-what?" she stuttered nervously.

"I said, I love you, Mai-chan. I-I don't care if you don't feel the same way…" She looked down.

_Mai-chan? _Mai raised an eyebrow.She didn't know what to say. The guy that she had been in love with had practically abandoned her and now this friendship girl was confessing her love to her. _This is all happening too fast!_

Her head spun and she thought about it. _Do…do I love her too? Because the last time I thought I loved someone…they didn't love me back. At all. Now…_

Téa had started out the door, taking Mai's silence as rejection. _It was stupid of me to think that I even had a chance with her…_

"Wait…Téa."

She turned to see Mai walking toward her. And without warning, the blonde leaned down and kissed Téa lightly on the lips. Téa blushed pink and eagerly kissed back. Mai pulled away reluctantly and smiled.

"I never said no, Téa." Téa's eyes lit up and she hugged Mai tightly. Mai complied and hugged her back. "Should we go back now?" She asked, breaking the embrace.

Téa smiled and grabbed Mai's hand. "Let's."

A/n: Oh lord, that was mushy. 

Ryou: [puts down fic papers] I think you could've done better, Lei.

Me: [pouts] I just wanted to get this up, that's all.

Bakura: [rolls eyes] Yeah, right. You just wanted Kaiba and Joey to get back together.

Me: That too. [waves to readers] Review, please! And I promise, the next chapter will be lots about Bakura and Yami!

Ryou: That's what you always say…


	8. Silent

A/n: Yes, finally a good chapter…

Bakura: It's still not good.

Me: …that's not for you to decide.

Disclaimer: I give up coming up with clever (if at all) disclaimers. I just don't own. ^^

Notes: Completely OOC Bakura, the two snuggly wuggly +together+…At last, a chapter that focuses somewhat on Bakura/Yami. Geez, that took long, didn't it? Sowwy.

- - - - -

Bakura started back to the kitchen, but paused at Yami's door. 

_Should I go in?_ he wondered. His thoughts were cut off when he was suddenly shoved into the room, slamming into the door and falling in. There was a loud giggle and the door shut again, someone locking it from the outside.

Bakura landed on his back harshly. He groaned and rubbed the back of his neck. 

At the desk, Yami quickly shut his diary*, binding it with a spell. He stood up and looked down at his new visitor.

"Thief?"

Bakura looked up. "Oh, hey, Pharaoh. What's new?" he greeted casually. Yami rolled his eyes.

"Get out of here." He pointed at the door. Bakura sighed resignedly and opened the door. Or _attempted_ to open the door. As you remember, whoever had shoved him in had also locked the door. And the lock on the outside was separate from the one on the inside.

Yami frowned. He pulled on the knob, but nothing happened. He scowled. "I guess you're stuck in here with me, Thief."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Obviously." But inside, his heart was racing. _He_ was locked in a room with _Yami_!! He silently thanked Ra and whoever had locked them in. _Maybe…maybe I could apologize here and now…and perhaps I could even confess. Then, if he turned me down, I could jump out of that big window._ His eyes darted to the large, elaborate circle window.

Yami flumped onto the bed, propping himself on the elbows. He glanced at Bakura.

Bakura, who had been staring at Yami's ass, looked away quickly and stared at his wrist again. He let out a dry sob. _Why the hell am I so weak? WHY do I always start crying when I see this freakin' cut? It's just dried blood, for Ra's sake._

"Pharaoh?"

Yami blinked. "What?"

"Can…can you hold me?" Yami's jaw dropped. _What the hell?_

"…"

"Please?" Bakura gave Yami a desperate look. For some reason unknown to him, Yami faltered under the spell of the tomb robber's puppy eyes. He nodded weakly.

Bakura climbed onto the bed and snuggled next to Yami. Yami rolled over and stared at the ceiling. Soon after, they fell asleep. Together. Just like they did five millennia ago.

Outside Yami's room, three people were listening against the door. Namely, the three hikaris. Malik stifled a snicker. 

"Do you really think this is what Bakura needed, Ryou?" he asked, looking at his lover. Ryou nodded vigorously.

"I think Yami's _exactly_ what he needed." He replied and grinned.

Yugi stayed silent.

Downstairs, the two (re)united couples were having a mad making out session. Some of the other guests looked disgusted, though others were just uninterested. If they didn't have to breathe, they would've just gone on forever…and ever…and ever…

Tristan scowled at them. "Love is stupid."

Isis raised an eyebrow. "But you do have to admit that it's sweet how they got together." She smiled lightly at the four kissy ones. Yami Malik snorted.

"Sickeningly sweet. So sweet that I have to go vomit. Have a nice day." He disappeared back into the Millennium Rod.__

Isis muttered to herself. "He _really_ needs a lover." Tristan made a derisive noise. Isis looked at him. "You do too." Tristan just walked away.

Bakura stirred slightly, moaning in his sleep. He blinked his eyes open groggily. The blurry sight of Yami writing in a notebook met him. He tried to say something, but it came out as a groan. Yami turned suddenly and looked at him, his eyes alarmed. He threw the book under the bed quickly.

"Pharaoh? What was that book for?"

Yami sweated nervously. "Erm…my diary." Bakura's eyes shot up curiously.

"You keep a diary?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

Yami blinked. _That was it?_

"Aren't you going to make an insult?" he asked bitterly. Bakura frowned.

"Why?"

Yami shook his head. _The Thief is really confusing me…_ "Never mind." Bakura nodded.

Yami suddenly smirked. "Why don't we play a little game?" The Thief's eyebrow quirked up.

"A game?"

"Yes. I'll ask you a question and you have to answer it truthfully. You can do the same to me." Bakura thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

Yami smirked widely. _I'm going to win this…_ "Alright, is your hair really that color?"

Bakura looked confused, then touched a strand of his silvery hair. _You've forgotten, Yami…my hair used to be one of your favorite things about me…Of course, you loved everything about me, and me you…Oh, I only wish you KNEW…_He nodded.

"What color are your eyes?" he asked. Yami blinked before answering quickly.

"Crimson."

Bakura nodded again, but he had known the answer to that already. _Of course. In Egypt, I spent hours staring into your beautiful crimson orbs…and I still do when you're not looking…_

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

That question took the ancient tomb robber by surprise. Vivid memories flashed before him; the first time he was captured by the palace guards and taken to the Pharaoh (Yami's father), the first time he spotted the Egyptian Prince (Yami), the fluttery feeling he felt instantly, and so on. He gulped and whispered out a weak "Yes."

"Do you?" Bakura asked back.

Yami was silent for a few moments. Suddenly, there was a memory that flashed brilliantly in his mind.

**Flashback**

_A pale, sickly looking, snow haired boy stood before the Pharaoh. The guards that had captured him were on their knees and had their heads pressed to the ground._

_"Well, slave? Aren't you going to bow for your Pharaoh?"_

_The little boy, no more than eight, scowled. "I'm not going to bow for you or anyone." The Pharaoh snarled and the guards leapt to their feet, quickly binding the boy's hands and feet. They tied a piece of rope around his neck and started dragging the boy by the other end of the rope._

_Let go of me! Get your grimy hands off! Stop—" The boy yelped. The door to the right of the throne creaked open. A small young boy with crazy hair sticking up all over the place and bright red crimson eyes walked in. He looked up at his father with huge eyes._

_"Father? I need help with—" he started, before being cut off by the yells of the silver haired boy. He looked at where the guards were trying to drag the stubborn boy and gasped at the sudden warm feeling that engulfed him. The little prince ran up to the other child._

_He gently untied all his bounds and undid the rope around his neck. While doing this, he touched the little thief's pale hands. The white haired boy with the large brown eyes shivered slightly, but recovered quickly. The prince smiled, and nodded._

_"Go." He whispered softly. The little robber gazed into those beautiful crimson eyes one last time before running as fast as he could out the palace door._

**End Flashback**

Yami's throat tightened. "Yes." _I…I loved Bakura in Egypt? Is that what that vision was supposed to show me? Or was it just…I don't know. How could I love him? WHY would I love him? Aren't I supposed to hate him?!? I don't understand…_

"Thief, I'm going to ask you something you asked me."

"Yes?"

"Who do you love?"

A/n: Erm, not exactly a cliffhanger since you all already know the answer to this one…

Bakura: [crossly] When are the Pharaoh and me going to get together?

Me: [raises eyebrow] So you like him now?

Bakura: [disgusted] No, you told me when you started this that when we got together, I would get a pay raise.

Me: -_-; Oh. That.

***Silent Tears: Yami's Account** is in the making. It's going to be Yami's diary and his thoughts during **Worthy of You**. I just had to put that in.


	9. Worthy

A/n: Great, Yami's becoming dominant. U_U Supposed to be Bakura…oh well, that's okay.

Yami: Yes! I get to be on top! [sticks tongue out at Yami]

Me: Err…isn't it a little too early for that?

Bakura: How can it be too early? [drags Yami to his bedroom]

Me: O_O

Disclaimer: [twitches violently] Look, I already disclaimed it for what…seven chapters? 

Notes: Suicidal attempt by Bakura, be warned. Wow, this story is almost done. T_T So sad. At least there's going to be a sequel! Beware the fluffiness too. And maybe the confessions part wasn't very real, but just live with it, k? ^^

- - - - -

Bakura froze. "L-l-love?" He looked down. "I can't tell you that…"

"Why not? It's not a girl, is it?" Yami asked half-hopefully. Bakura shook his head quickly. "Then why can't you tell me? Do I know this person? Does he know?"

"You know him well." _Much more than you may know…_Bakura thought. Yami blanched. _It can't be Yugi, can it? Eh, probably not._

"So does he know?" Yami repeated.

"No." _Like hell I would tell you…you'd probably just stab me with a knife and throw me off a cliff._

"Why don't you tell him?"

"He's way out of my league and would never love me…" Bakura said, eyes closing.

"Who is it?"

Bakura's eyes flew open. _I have to tell him. Maybe… _ "You." He whispered softly, eyes looking down at his lap ashamedly. _There. I finally said it. I guess I can throw myself out the window now. Oh, damnit! Why isn't he saying anything?_

Yami's mind was a blur. Bakura loved him! Loved him! _Do I love him? A few hours ago I was still moping around about Yugi…and now Thief's confessing his love to me. What do I do?_

Bakura's mind had made a decision. He was seriously going to jump out of the window. He walked to it, pushed the glass pane aside, and threw the screen aside. He took a breath and leaped. He kept his eyes shut, but on instinct put his left arm out, which held onto the windowsill. 

He blinked his eyes open as he realized that he was hanging between the first and second stories with just five fingers. He gulped. _Shit._

Meanwhile, Yami was still in foggy confusion. He suddenly realized that the other spirit wasn't there. "Thief?" he croaked. A breeze of chilly air blew into the room from the open window. He gasped. "Thief?" He spotted the hand holding onto the sill and ran to the window. "What are you doing?!?" he cried out.

Bakura looked up at him. "Help first, questions later!" Yami nodded and put out a hand. Bakura took another breath and grabbed onto the hand he had held so many times before. Yami carefully pulled him up, struggling slightly when he almost fell out himself.

Once the two were safe, Bakura stopped panting and looked up at Yami, who had taken his seat on his bed. 

"Pharaoh?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you just do that? You could've gotten rid of me easily."

"Because…I think I love you too."

Bakura's eyes shot up excitedly. "Are you serious?" Yami gave him a smile.

"Yeah…" The ancient spirit jumped up and embraced Yami tightly. The pharaoh let out a gasp of breath before wrapping his arms around his fellow yami. Yami reluctantly let go. He looked Bakura in the eye. Brown met crimson. "Did we really hate each other in Egypt?"

Bakura averted his gaze from the one he loved. "No…we were affectionate lovers."

Yami's eyes lit up. "Really?" 

Bakura nodded and smiled at the peaceful memories. "I can show you." With that, he took Yami by the hand and his other hand clenched the Millennium Ring. He closed his eyes and focused both their Shadow energies. They appeared in what was obviously Egypt. Bakura led him behind a pyramid.

There, Yami could see clearly that there were two young teens lying peacefully in the soft sand and looking at the stars. There was him, about twelve, and Bakura, who looked very similar to Ryou. Young Bakura leaned over Young Yami and tenderly kissed him. Young Yami eagerly kissed back.

They appeared in another memory, on the roof of the palace. Here, Yami and Bakura were only the teeniest older, perhaps thirteen or fourteen. Their hands were intertwined and their foreheads were touching. They were gazing into each other's eyes with affection. 

Young Bakura whispered something to Young Yami, who turned a faint shade of pink and whispered back something that made Bakura smile lightly.

Once again, the scene changed. This time, they were in one of Yami's bedrooms and sitting on the floor. Yami was sitting behind Bakura and was playing gently with his hair, which seemed brighter than usual. Young Bakura had his eyes closed and reached behind him to caress Young Yami's cheek. Young Yami smiled and nuzzled Young Bakura on the neck.

The two spirits appeared in a washroom, where one lone figure stood. The room was lit by scented candles and the slight silhouette of a Bakura looking almost identical to the spirit Bakura could be identified. He held a silver knife in his hand shakily. 

"He doesn't love me anymore. Then there's no point in living." He lifted the blade until it was just above his wrist and dug it in. Spirit Bakura paled. Yami wasn't supposed to see this! He quickly tugged on the former Pharaoh's hand and left the memory.

They returned to Yami's bedroom. Bakura flumped onto the bed, letting sobs rack his body. _I didn't need to see that again…just LOOKING at the cut is already painful enough, but I just…Oh, now Yami knows! I was hoping he wouldn't ever find out, but now…_

Yami sat down next to Bakura. "Are you all right?"

"Yes…no…I mean, yeah…no…I'm not…" He was getting himself confused. He fell into Yami's arms and sighed. Yami gently put his hand on top of the tomb robber's without knowing.

"What was that memory about?" Yami's face looked concerned and troubled. Bakura closed his eyes.

"…I…don't…ohh…"

"You don't want to tell me?"

Bakura heaved another sigh. "No, I have to tell you. If we're going to really love each other, you have the right to know." He buried his head in Yami's chest. 

"A guard caught us…ahem…and you were horrified. You told me that you didn't love me anymore…that you never loved me. I…I suppose I took drastic measures and tried to…well, you can figure out the rest. Of course, I realized what I was doing and stopped the blade, but I still carry the scar."

With that, Bakura raised his arm and showed the Pharaoh the red streak on his wrist. Yami frowned.

"…I don't see anything."

_WHAT?_ Bakura looked at his hand…and it was true. 

There was nothing.

Nothing.

Not a single scar.

No dried blood.

It was gone.

"The…how…it was just…there…but…oh, Ra…" Bakura stuttered. Yami silenced him with a peck on the lips. Bakura's eyes snapped up and looked into Yami's gorgeous crimson eyes. "Mine." he whispered. Yami smiled softly at him, admiring his new love's lovely soft chocolate eyes.

Bakura sat up and wrapped his arms around Yami's waist, gently pressing his lips to the pharaoh's. Yami looked up at the thief and put his arms around Bakura while softly kissing him back. Bakura slipped his tongue in slowly, unaware that Yami gave instant entrance.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever.

The door suddenly burst open, revealing the three hikaris. Ryou was smiling innocently and Malik was smirking widely, with his arms around Ryou's waist.

Yugi, on the other hand, seemed anything but happy. His face was a white sheet of shock. He made a few incoherent sounds and wiped his eyes to check if he was seeing correctly.

He was.

The short freshman let out an ear-piercing scream that shook the house and his feet carried him out the door and into his room, where he slammed the door.

Yami and Bakura barely noticed. In fact, they were unaware of the others in the room. Ryou motioned Malik to leave. They did, closing the door quietly.

Finally, the two lovers let go of each other.

Yami embraced Bakura and Bakura hugged him back. 

"I'm not worthy of you, but I swear, by the will of Ra, that I will love you forever, Yami."

Yami practically melted there. "And I also swear to love you…always, Bakura."

_This is a dream come true. Yami just promised me his love._ "We should go." Bakura said. Yami nodded in agreement.

And with that, they walked together, hand-in-hand, back to the party.

Without knowing it, both spirits had just broken their previous promises.

Yami, who had sworn not to love anyone ever again, had now promised his love to Bakura. 

Bakura had promised to himself to not fall in love with Yami again. But now he did, again.

Therefore, the promises _did_ collide and Fate _did_ intervene.

A/n: That was just…really weird. Oh, well. That's okay. I hope that you like!

Me: [tries to ignore the inappropriate sounds coming from the bedroom] O_O I thought that he was just in this for the money? +_+

Well, it's not the end yet. One more chapter. But there's a sequel!


	10. Together

A/n: Well, it's the end. Actually, there's going to be a preview of the sequel. 13 chapters, nice. Good number.

Seto: [frowns] 13 isn't a good number.

Me: [rolls eyes] Yes it is, silly. To me. I was _born_ on the Friday the 13th. So to _me_ it is.

Disclaimer: Okay, I'm getting really tired of this!! 

Notes: Last chapter, fluffiness, Yugi angst, hinting of sequel. Wow! My first story ever finished! Enjoy! ^_= Beware of shortness. I couldn't think of anything to write.

- - - - -

In the living room, Mai, Joey, Seto, Ryou, Malik, and Téa were currently…gone. In other words, they were doing things you probably don't want to know about.

Yami Malik was still in his soul room. Serenity and Mokuba were still talking animatedly and Tristan was sulking in the corner about not having anyone who loved him. Isis was eating on the couch. 

And Shadi was still missing.

When Yami and Bakura walked into the room, their hands linked, they got completely different responses from each of the remaining people than they had expected.

Serenity stared at them for a few seconds, then smiled before talking with Mokuba again. 

Mokuba looked at them and shot the couple a cocky grin, then went back to listening to what Serenity was saying.

Tristan let out a frustrated sound and started muttering about how everyone had a boy/girlfriend. Then he walked out the door, slamming it as hard as he could.

Isis merely raised an eyebrow at them before shaking her head and going back to the crackers she was eating.

Yami and Bakura just stood there, waiting for someone to say something, though no one showed any sign of doing that.

"So much for an amusing reaction." Bakura muttered in Yami's ear. Yami grinned.

"That's okay. I bet the others will be surprised." He whispered back. But something was nagging him.

Why don't I feel guilty? Why don't I feel like I'm betraying Yugi? Shouldn't I? Isn't that how love works? Why?!? 

Bakura looked worriedly at him. "Are you all right?" Yami blinked at him.

"…Yeah." He sighed inwardly.

The only Moto child sat at his desk with his head buried in his arms. He threw the last piece of tissue in the trash can and missed badly. He sighed. His own words echoed in his head.

_"You love somebody else. I can tell from the way your eyes are when we're together."___

This was it. Even though he had said that only a few days ago, it seemed like an eternity. And then he hadn't known who that 'somebody else' was. 

Now he knew. 

And it was horrible to know who it was.

It was Bakura.

The one that he had thought that Yami had hated the most…

Loved Yami. But do you know what was the worst part?

To know that Yami loved him back.

Slowly, he took opened his top desk drawer and took out a piece of lined paper. He picked up a black pen and began to write.

***

Later that night… 

The two ancient spirits lay on top of Ryou's house roof.

After the party was over, the guests had gone home (obviously).

Mai and Téa had snuck over to Mai's place; the Wheeler and Kaiba siblings had gone to the Kaiba mansion; Isis, Malik and Ryou had gone to the Ishtar house. Yami had decided to go home with Bakura. 

And now, there they were.

Just lying on top of the roof and enjoying the peace and the night sky full of stars. Both spirits lay there in silence, just enjoying each other's company and the stars twinkling up above.

Suddenly, Yami took Bakura's hand. With his free hand, he pointed at the sky when Bakura looked at him curiously.

"Look. It's a shooting star."

Bakura scooted closer to Yami and smiled. "Yeah…" Yami put his head on the thief's chest.

"Make a wish." The pharaoh said.

"Why?" Bakura answered. "I already have all I want. You and your heart."

He smiled softly and bent his head to kiss the pharaoh. Yami smiled into the kiss and flicked his tongue out to lick Bakura's lips. Bakura let out a soft moan and wrapped his arms around the pharaoh. 

Yami let Bakura's tongue enter his mouth and explore every corner. He let out a moan, but it was muffled.

Finally, they let go of each other. Bakura hugged Yami to him. "Mine. My Pharaoh." 

Yami smiled and kissed him on the nose before closing his eyes and sighing contentedly.

"I love you, Bakura." He whispered, truly meaning every word he said. He could feel that the bond with Bakura that had just been developed was much more stronger than the one he had had with Yugi.

"I love you too, Yami…" Bakura said softly before they both drifted off to sleep. 

And there they were. Two lovers sworn to love each other forever…always.

-+- End -+-

A/n: Sorry, lame and short ending. But I just had to do that. I apologize for those of you who were hoping for a more dramatic, romantic, fluffy, or angsty ending.

Yugi: [claps cutely] Good ending.

Me: [hopefully] Really?

Yugi: No.

Me: Oh. [pouts] Here's what was originally going to be my ending:

_Ding dong. Ding dong._

"I'll get it!" called Ryou. He opened the door and was met with a horrifying sight

No wonder both Shadi and the pizza man took so long…Ryou thought. 

Shadi **_was_ **the pizza man.

NOTE: The review replies will be in the next chapter and the preview for the sequel will be after that! They will be posted on the same day (hopefully).

2nd NOTE: Go read **Silent Tears: Yami's Account.** Remember the diary under Yami's bed? Well, it's a peek into that. It's weird. Heh. Go read and flame me, if you wish. Otherwise, review it and this!


	11. Reply

A/n: Here's another response thing. I got much less reviews this time, but I don't really mind. Actually, I do, but I'm okay with my amount of readers right now. ^^;  
  
These are the responses to the reviews starting from chapter 7 (It's really chapter 6, not counting the first review response) as of February 11th, 2003.  
RESPONSES- CHAPTERS VI-X  
Angel123292 - Glad you like and thanks for the compliments!  
  
Sapphire: Yay! Glad you like. I apologize three times about it? I never realized. I guess it goes to show I sorry I was!  
  
Nightshadow - Thanks! Yugi...well, he's going to be very imporant in the sequel.  
  
loanshark - They're over it! Now for the delicious Bakura/Yami...  
  
i love bakura - You entered the same thing twice...I love Bakura too! ^^  
  
Scarlet Moon - Huh?  
  
Amethyst Sin - Poor you. I hate when I can't get enough yaoi...  
  
LadyMiaka - Whew. Glad you don't mind the other pairing things. Thanks for the compliments!  
  
loanshark (II) - Bakura and Yami are officially here!  
  
ShadowSpirit - O_O It was actually a cliffhanger?!? Wow... [looks dazedly out the window for a few seconds] I won't stop writing, don't worry!  
  
i love bakura (II) - Yep, I updated! Thanks for the compliments!  
  
loanshark (III) - You got what you wanted! Thankies!  
  
ShadowSpirit (II) - ^^ Suicidal attempts are fun to write. Erm, don't ask. Yep, the door's locked, or Yami would've kicked out Bakura by now. I think. Yugi's head is messed up. But his 'reaction' is going to be a big part in the sequel.   
  
Amethyst Sin (II) - Fluff is lovely, isn't it? ...And Yami's fun to poke...^^  
  
i love bakura (III) - [claps hands happily] Cute! Yay. Yeah, the name of the sequel will be in the chapter that's going to be posted the same time as this one. Yugi's going to...um...I can't tell. ^_= In the preview thing, though, you might see...I dunno. Depends. I haven't written the preview yet. O_o  
  
loanshark (IV) - Poor Yugi, yes. He's going to be sooo important in the sequel, though. Oops. I think I'm giving the readers too many clues.  
  
{empty space} - Yay! Glad you thought it was cute. And Yugi is kind of mad. He broke up with Yami, but he didn't want to. He still loves him, poor Yugi-chan...  
  
Zoe Moto - Wow, everyone thinks it's cute. The amount of people who say that scares me. And yes, Bakura/Yami or Yami/Bakura (your choice) rules!  
  
LadyMiaka (II) - Here you go!  
  
Angel123292 (II) - [blushes] I'm not a great authoress...Oh, thanks for the information about the diaries/journals!  
  
highqueenofthegods - Uhh...Not really.  
  
C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity - Interesting pairing, it would be. But...no...U_U I'm sorry.  
  
Amethyst Sin (III) - You'll see...you'll see very soon...[evil laugh] [cough] [hack] -_- It's an important part of the sequel. Um, yeah, I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Damn! Why do I keep telling people things?!? ^^ Um, thanks for reviewing!  
A/n: Okay, that's it. Thanks to all the reviewers, even if you only complimented my story! Now go read the next chapter that was posted at the same time… 


	12. Preview

A/n: Hiii…sorry for the delay. The really long delay. School and stuff kept me really busy. This is the long awaited (um, okay, probably not) preview of the sequel. ^_^

Disclaimer: [blinks] …Fine, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Notes: Erm…it's basically just an insert from the first chapter of the sequel.

- - - - -

**- Everlasting Fire** -  -- That's the title of the sequel.

"When you're all alone and you need a light, someone to guide you through the night, just remember that I am here to hold you close and dry your tears." - Michelle Branch, I'll Always Be Right There

Yami and Bakura looked up when Ryou cleared his throat. Malik was grinning and Ryou was hiding a smile. He handed Bakura a white envelope.

"This was in the mail today. It's for you." He told him. Bakura took the envelope and blinked confusedly down at it. Ryou shrugged. "We'll be at Malik's, okay?" Without looking up, the tomb robber nodded. Ryou and Malik left.

Yami sat up and peered at the envelope in Bakura's hands. "What is it, 'Kura?" he wondered. Bakura shrugged.

"I _never_ get mail. I wonder who would send me something?"

The envelope was white and in large black letters read 'Bakura'. The two stared at it for a white before Yami said impatiently, "Well? Are you going to open it?" Bakura snapped out of his trance.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He carefully lifted up the flap and removed the letter.

_Dear Tomb Robber,_

Roses are red 

_My tears are blue_

_Stay away from Yami_

_Before I get you._

-** XXangel**

When Bakura didn't say anything, Yami snatched the paper from his hand. He read through it quickly with wide eyes.

"W-what's this?" he asked. Bakura shook his head.

"I have no idea." He frowned. "Someone wants you, that's for sure. But I don't know who…" Yami looked at the signature.

"XXangel." He said. "I wonder who that is…" Bakura took the note from the pharaoh's hand and stuffed it into his jean pocket.

"Let's just forget about the whole thing. It's probably just a childish prank, anyway." The thief stated. But something in his mind told him that he shouldn't forget it. He was right.

- - - - -

A/n: -_-;; That was lame, wasn't it? [sigh] Damn it. I still suck at writing.

The sequel should be out in a few days. Or more.


End file.
